


Alpha Mission: Space Pirate Outpost

by PunishedVarmint



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bad Ending, Bondage, Breeding, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Facials, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn Battle, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Samus Aran is assigned a mission to infiltrate a small outpost belonging to her old enemy, the space pirates. To succeed, she'll have to rely on her skill, cunning, and a whole lot of luck. A dice-rolling adventure.
Relationships: Samus Aran/Space Pirate(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. The Game Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!
> 
> This chapter contains the game rules. The actual adventure begins on chapter two!

Concepts and Stats

**Reflex/Fortitude/Willpower:** Each stat represents a character’s proficiency at certain actions. Reflex is mainly for attacking and defending, Fortitude governs the ability to deal and resist pleasure, and Willpower defends against Mind Breaks.

**Tests:** Standard R/F/W Tests are rolled with a d100 and must score below the target in order to succeed. Opposed R/F/W Tests are rolled with two d100s, one each from the opposing characters, and the character who succeeds at their target the most wins the challenge.

  * Example: Samus and Ridley roll Reflex against each other. Samus must beat a 60 and Ridley must beat a 50. Samus scores 24 and Ridley scores 20. Samus wins with a difference of 36 versus Ridley’s 30.



**Critical Success and Failures:** Crits can occur on d100 rolls. A critical success is 2-5, and a critical failure is 95-99. In addition, a 1 is an epic success and a 100 is an epic failure. These effects are situational.

  * A result of 69 is also considered a crit, and whether the outcome is positive or negative depends on the situation.



**Advantage and Disadvantage:** When a character has advantage on a d100 test, they perform the roll twice and use the lowest result. When they have disadvantage, they perform the roll twice and use the highest result.

**Action Points (AP):** During combat, all characters can perform one action for every Action Point they have. By default, all Heroes have 2 AP. Common Foes have 2 AP, Henchmen and Bosses have 3 AP, and Raids have 4 AP.

**Hit Points (HP):** When Foe HP is reduced to 0, they are considered defeated and removed from the battle. When Hero HP is reduced to 0, they are exhausted and can no longer act on turns until it is recovered.

**Pleasure:** All characters have a pleasure meter. At increments of 100, a climax occurs. 

**Weapon:** Heroes come equipped with weapons that modify their attacks in some way. These bonuses can be removed with the Disarmed action from Foes. Some Foes may also wield weapons.

**Armor:** Some Foes may be equipped with Armor. Whenever they take damage, it is reduced by the Armor value before applying to HP.

**Special:** All Heroes and some Foes have access to a Special ability that can be activated either at-will or once certain conditions are met.

**Traits:** All characters have Traits that provide unique strengths and sometimes weaknesses.

**Stamina:** Each Foe has only a certain number of times they can achieve climax. Once they hit their limit, they are considered defeated.

**Mind Break:** There are five ranks of Mind Break, and when a Hero reaches the fifth rank they are considered defeated. Each rank grants an additional debuff that makes it harder for the Hero to fight back, but they can be removed under certain circumstances.

  * Rank 1: Horny
  * Rank 2: Cumslut
  * Rank 3: Ahegao
  * Rank 4: Cocksleeve



When a battle ends in victory, all Heroes lose one rank of Mind Break as a reward.

Combat Actions and Events

**Initiative:** At the start of every battle, all characters roll a d10 and add the first digit of their Reflex stat to the total. Initiative order is then decided from highest to lowest. Ties are broken with rolls of d100 and the lowest results going.

**Attack:** The acting character selects a target and rolls their Reflex stat to attack. For Heroes, upon a success they deal damage depending on the magnitude of success. For Foes, they deal damage the same way but also successfully grapple the target and unlock sexual attacks as long as the grapple is uninterrupted.

  * Damage is calculated based on degrees of success, with an extra +1 damage for every 10 degrees plus the base 1 damage just for succeeding. 


    * Heroes can also attack while grappled but at half their Reflex and without their weapon stats.


  * If a Hero attacks a Foe grappling an ally, the target must roll a Fortitude test after taking the damage. On a fail, their grapple is broken. A Hero attacking the Foe that is grappling them does not trigger the Fortitude test.



**Disarm:** This action attempts to remove the target’s weapon. It is a Reflex Opposed Test between two characters. On a success, the target gains Disarmed for a number of turns according to the degrees of success. Heroes can retrieve their weapon with AP on their turn, as long as they are not grappled.

**Escape:** When a Hero starts their turn grappled by one or more enemies, an Escape is automatically attempted at no AP cost. First, all Foes grappling the target roll Reflex. For every success, the Hero suffers -10 to their own Reflex roll. Once all Foes have rolled, the Hero then rolls their Reflex. On a success, they are freed. Heroes only get one Escape per turn and cannot use AP to attempt again.

**Sexual Attack:** When a Foe begins their turn while grappling a Hero, they can perform a Sexual Attack by rolling a Fortitude Opposed Test against the target to deal pleasure damage. If they succeed, deal full pleasure damage to both characters according to the body part and degrees of success. If they fail, deal half pleasure damage.

  * The dice rolled for pleasure damage depends on which Hero body part is being fucked: vaginal and anal (6d10), oral and breasts (5d10), or hands and feet (4d10).
  * Pleasure dice also “explode” on results of 10, meaning that die is rolled again and the result added to the total.



**Coerce:** Foes can attempt to persuade or blackmail their grappled Hero to stop resisting with an Opposed Willpower test. If they succeed, the Hero must spend their next turn performing Sexual Attacks with the coercing Foe until all AP is spent. A Hero can only be coerced by one Foe at a time.

**Intimidate:** Foes can force a Hero to roll on the Panic table at the cost of 1 AP. A Foe can choose to use either their Fortitude or Willpower stat to intimidate their target. On a success, the Hero then rolls their Willpower and modifies their d10 roll on the Panic table according to how many degrees of success or failure they gained.

**Miscellaneous Actions:** There are a great variety of unique actions that certain Heroes and Foes can perform. The rules for these actions are displayed on their respective character sheets.

**Foe Climax:** When a Foe’s Pleasure meter reaches 100%, they cum and it resets to 0%. Also remove one count of Stamina. The Hero immediately rolls and takes pleasure damage (according to which body part has been cummed in/on). Finally, the Foe gains Refractory until their next turn.

**Hero Climax:** When a Hero’s Pleasure meter passes an increment of 100, they cum. All Foes currently fucking a body part take full pleasure damage (according to which location they are attacking). The Hero also rolls for a Mind Break and gains a stacking +10 on all future pleasure gains.

**Mind Break:** When a Hero climaxes, they must roll a Willpower check. On a failure, they gain a rank of Mind Break.

**Pregnancy Check:** Heroes that have a vaginal Creampie start performing Pregnancy Checks at the end of their turns, which is a simple Fortitude Test. The checks begin with a grace period bonus of +50, but it decreases by 10 every time the Hero passes a test.

**Fetishes:** Certain combat situations and rolls can trigger the spontaneous development of fetishes. These triggers vary but are likely to occur on rolls of 100 and 69. The affected character then rolls a Willpower Test at disadvantage. Upon failure, they gain a fetish contextual to the situation.

**Exhaustion:** When Heroes reach 0 HP, they can no longer act on their turns. Instead, they roll a Fortitude Test at disadvantage. If they succeed, they regain an amount of HP equal to the first digit of their Fortitude and can resume fighting.

**Broken:** When Heroes reach Mind Break rank 4, they can no longer act on their turns. Instead, they roll a Willpower Test at disadvantage. If they succeed, they lose the rank 4 Cocksleeve condition and can resume fighting.

  * Once a Hero has rank 4, they begin to take HP damage on climax instead of rolling a Mind Break check. For every orgasm, roll a d10 then subtract the first digit of the Hero’s Fortitude to determine damage. 



**Total Loss:** When a Hero reaches both 0 HP and rank 4 Mind Break, they are completely defeated and will be captured by an enemy unless an ally intervenes.

Conditions

During the course of battle, certain actions and events can lead to the development of new conditions. Below is a list of all the conditions that have appeared in past battles.

_Ahegao:_ The rank 3 Mind Break condition. Always take full pleasure damage in situations where the Hero is meant to take half.

_Cumslut:_ The rank 2 Mind Break condition. Take double pleasure damage from Foe Climax.

_Dazed:_ -10 to hit targets.

_Disarmed:_ Attack rolls are made at half Reflex and all weapon bonuses are disabled.

_Exhausted:_ The Hero cannot act until their HP is restored above 0.

_Horny:_ The rank 1 Mind Break condition. The stacking +10 from Hero Climaxes becomes +20 instead.

_Cocksleeve:_ The rank 4 Mind Break condition. The Hero cannot act until this condition is removed.

_Refractory:_ Cannot make a Sexual Attack until removed.


	2. Enter Samus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

Samus touched down on the planet about a kilometer away from the space pirate outpost. She certainly didn’t want to alert the enemy to her presence, at least not until she fully understood what she was up against. Besides that, her power armor was still undergoing repairs from her last mission. Samus checked the status on her monitor and was pleased with the progress; her suit should be ready within the hour. But she could still scout the area until then, and so clad in only her blue zero suit with her trusty pistol, the bounty hunter left the safety of her gunship.

The barren landscape of the alien world was lifeless, which was probably why the space pirates had chosen this location for a base. As stealthily as she could without sacrificing speed, Samus raced toward the multi-level building that sat just beyond the crest of a nearby hill. Once she reached the perimeter, that’s when Samus knew she’d start to encounter the insectoid pirates.

(Perception check at 70… 66, pass)

Samus spotted them first: a patrol of three pirates marching in lockstep. They were sweeping the horizon with their beady eyes, looking out for any potential threats, but not well enough to spot Samus on the ridge. She kept her lithe body low to the ground until they passed, and then she broke into a silent sprint. Her nimble feet barely even left a trail of footprints in her wake as she ran to front entrance and then paused.

(Willpower check at 60… 6, pass)

Going through the front door would be too obvious, and Samus still had no idea what sort of enemy force she was dealing with here. Better to find another way inside. Luckily, there was a metal grate in the side of the building that led to the ventilation system. “There’s always one,” mused Samus with a smirk as she pried the cover loose and crawled inside. Inside it was hot and humid, but the thermal technology of her body suit kept Samus well protected.

Traveling along the duct, the blonde hunter made note of the various rooms she passed along the way. None of them were particularly noteworthy, just hallways and living quarters, but eventually she did find a room that contained a computer terminal. No doubt she’d be able to gain some valuable information from it, but there were also two pirates occupying the room. They didn’t pose much of a challenge and getting the drop on them would be trivial.

(Reflex check at 80… 83, fail. No bonus to initiative)

Samus kicked out the grate and leapt out with her pistol ready. Unfortunately, both space pirates were on high alert and instantly turned to face the hunter before she could strike.

Combat Begins

Samus Aran  
HP: 22  
R/F/W: 70/50/50  
Pleasure: 0%  
Weapon: Paralyzer Whip. On hit, target gains Dazed.  
Special: Varia Suit: Starting on turn eight, Samus can equip her Varia Suit at any time she is not grappled. It has 15 HP and raises her Reflex to 100. When it is destroyed, Samus reverts back to her normal condition. One use per battle.  
Trait: Professional Hunter: When Samus’s pleasure triggers a climax, roll a Fortitude Test. On success, Samus does not cum but instead gains a -10 to the next test.

Space Pirate 1  
HP: 8  
Pleasure: 0%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 3  
Trait: Chitinous Dick: +10 pleasure dealt to Hero.

Space Pirate 2  
HP: 8  
Pleasure: 0%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 3  
Trait: Chitinous Dick: +10 pleasure dealt to Hero.

Initiative Rolls  
Samus 10  
SP1 7  
SP2 14

Order  
SP2 > Samus > SP1

SP2  
(Attacks Samus… 81, miss)  
(Attacks Samus… 71, miss)

The first purple-scaled pirate rushed at Samus with his clawed pincers open wide, but when he attempted to grab her, the acrobatic hunter deftly sidestepped the attempt.

Samus  
(Attacks SP2… 21, hit! 5 damage minus armor. SP2 is Dazed for one turn)  
(Attacks SP2… 48, hit! 3 damage minus armor)

The air crackled and hummed with electric energy as Samus retaliated. The barrel of her pistol split open to release the long, yellow paralyzer whip, and it lashed out at the space pirate like a venomous snake. His body shuddered violently from the effects of the energy whip, but he did not go down. The pirate remained standing on both feet, though all four limbs twitched sporadically.

SP1  
(Attacks Samus… 22, hit! 3 damage and grappled)  
(Sexual attack, determine location… 7, vaginal. Roll Fort… 58 versus 8, fail. Half pleasure… Samus 15 and SP1 20)

The second space pirate learned quickly from his comrade’s mistake. When he lunged toward Samus, he anticipated her sidestep well enough to ensnare her with a slight adjustment in the attack. His claw clenched around her arm, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to hold her still, and then he raised his other hand to strike again. But the pleasing sight of Samus’s zero suit stretched over her enormous tits awoke a hunger within the alien, and his cock unexpectedly rose to attention. He didn’t take long for him to decide upon a different course of action.

“Let go!” shouted Samus as he pushed her to the wall, flattening her chest against the cold metal and presenting her thick ass to him. She knew what was about to happen, and the hunter squirmed uselessly in his grip to free herself. But there was nothing she could do as the rigid, scaley cock slipped between her thighs, angled up to the entrance of her covered sex, and pushed inward. The material of her skintight suit was shredded instantly by the rough and forceful thrust, and then she was filled with space pirate cock. Samus gasped as her pussy was treated to round of frantic thrusts, and despite herself she felt a shiver of pleasure run up her spine. 

End Round

Samus Aran  
HP: 19  
R/F/W: 70/50/50  
Pleasure: 15%  
Weapon: Paralyzer Whip. On hit, target gains Dazed.  
GRAPPLED SP1

Space Pirate 1  
HP: 8  
Pleasure: 20%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 3  
VAGINAL SAMUS

Space Pirate 2  
HP: 2  
Pleasure: 0%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 3  
DAZED

Round 2

SP2  
(Attacks Samus… 87, miss)  
(Attacks Samus… 100, epic fail! Breaks SP1’s grapple and gives Samus +10 hit on next turn)  
(Daze removed)

Seeing his companion enjoying the snug embrace of Samus’s sex encouraged him to join the sinful copulation, but the weakness still lingering in his muscles made him trip. The space pirate tumbled awkwardly to the ground, flailing so clumsily along the way that his pincers clipped the other pirate and knocked him back. With a quiet squelch, his cock slipped free from the warm hole, allowing Samus to seek vengeance unfettered. 

Samus  
(Attacks SP2… 62, hit! 2 damage minus armor. SP2 is Dazed)  
(Attacks SP2… 91, miss)

Samus hissed in anger as her paralyzer whip struck, tearing flesh and scales from the space pirate’s back. Yet persistently he clung to life against all odds.

SP1  
(Attacks Samus… 59, miss)  
(Attacks Samus… 68, miss)

The other pirate quickly picked himself back up and went for Samus again. There would be time later to reprimand his comrade once they had broken Samus into their drooling cocksleeve, but that chance would have to wait. Samus saw him coming from a mile away and easily dodged his attacks.

Round End

Samus Aran  
HP: 19  
R/F/W: 70/50/50  
Pleasure: 15%  
Weapon: Paralyzer Whip. On hit, target gains Dazed.

Space Pirate 1  
HP: 8  
Pleasure: 20%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 3

Space Pirate 2  
HP: 1  
Pleasure: 0%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 3  
DAZED

Round 3

SP2  
(Attacks Samus… 75, miss)  
(Attacks Samus… 78, miss)  
(Daze removed)

If his species could feel embarrassment, this space pirate was certainly swimming in it. But he had a job to do, and he quickly picked himself back up and went for Samus again… Only to have the same futile results. His body, ravaged by the whip’s aftershocks, refused to obey his commands and once again he failed to grab the accursed hunter.

Samus  
(Attacks SP2… 70, hit! 1 damage minus armor. SP2 is Dazed)  
(Attacks SP2… 34, hit! 4 damage minus armor. SP2 is slain!)

This had gone on long enough, Samus had decided. The more time she wasted here, the more opportunity for these pirates to accomplish whatever they were trying to do. There were bounties to be earned, and these minions were just a distraction. With a loud crack, the whip sliced across the pirate’s face and freed him from the shackles of this mortal coil.

SP1  
(Attacks Samus… 12, hit! 4 damage and grappled)  
(Sexual attack, determine location… 14, vaginal. Roll Fort… 89 versus 31, fail. Half pleasure… Samus 23 and SP1 15)

The sight of his brother-in-arms being struck down spurred the remaining pirate into action. He swept out his leg and sent Samus tumbling to the cold floor. It was a dirty trick but effective nonetheless. Then in an instant he was atop her, seizing the beautiful blonde’s ankles and holding her legs apart so that his erection, still wet from his previous entry, could once again slip inside. Samus groaned, arching her back up off the ground and struggling in his grip as she felt her inner walls spread eagerly for his arrival.

Round End

Samus Aran  
HP: 15  
R/F/W: 70/50/50  
Pleasure: 38%  
Weapon: Paralyzer Whip. On hit, target gains Dazed.  
GRAPPLED SP1

Space Pirate 1  
HP: 8  
Pleasure: 35%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 3  
VAGINAL SAMUS

Round 4

Samus  
(Escape attempt, SP1 Reflex… 68, fail. Samus Reflex… 17, success! Samus is freed)  
(Attacks SP1… 91, miss)

Samus rocked against the pirate, and to the unsuspecting eye it might seem as though she were fucking him back. But instead it was just leverage so that she could shift her weight and roll both of them so that she ended up on top. Instantly, Samus broke away and reached for her gun, but the follow-up strike went wide off target.

SP1  
(Attacks Samus… 28, hit! 3 damage and grappled)  
(Sexual attack, determine location… 89, anal. Roll Fort… 11 versus 16, success! Full pleasure… Samus 58 and SP1 25)

The space pirate wasn’t going to let her get away that easily. This time he was the hunter and she was the prey. When Samus prepared to strike again, he tackled her once again onto her back, and without even thinking he thrust. A loud, shrill shriek filled the room, and from the unusual yet welcome tightness the pirate knew he must have filled a different hole. But it didn’t matter to him, and he began to hump away at the blonde’s vulnerable asshole.

Round End

Samus Aran  
HP: 12  
R/F/W: 70/50/50  
Pleasure: 96%  
Weapon: Paralyzer Whip. On hit, target gains Dazed.  
GRAPPLED SP1

Space Pirate 1  
HP: 8  
Pleasure: 60%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 3  
ANAL SAMUS

Round 5

Samus  
(Escape attempt, SP1 Reflex… 98, critical fail. Samus gains advantage on escape. Samus Reflex… 71 and 40, success! Samus is freed)  
(Attacks SP1… 46, hit! 3 damage minus armor. SP1 is Dazed)

The violation of her ass simply couldn’t be allowed. Though it felt incredible and Samus could already tell her wet pussy was dripping its arousal all over the floor, she had to focus on the mission. There would be time for fun once she returned to port. So with a swift kick into his chest, Samus pushed the pirate far enough away so that she could answer his boorish behavior with an electric lash across his torso.

SP1  
(Attacks Samus… 57, fail)  
(Attacks Samus… 46, fail)  
(Dazed removed)

The electricity surging through his body hurt, but the pirate wasn’t about to give up. Not when his cock still demanded satisfaction. But where the mind was willing, the body wasn’t quite up to the task. Samus had the upper hand now, and she easily evaded his awkward swings.

Round End

Samus Aran  
HP: 12  
R/F/W: 70/50/50  
Pleasure: 96%  
Weapon: Paralyzer Whip. On hit, target gains Dazed.

Space Pirate 1  
HP: 6  
Pleasure: 60%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 3  
DAZED

Round 6

Samus  
(Attacks SP1… 83, miss)  
(Attacks SP1… 81, miss)

Two misses in a row. Samus could hardly believe it. She practiced with her weapons nearly every day, always keeping herself in peak condition for the next mission. And yet she just couldn’t concentrate with the lingering pleasure still tingling within her body from the past violations. Even now, though she tried to focus, her gaze couldn’t help but be drawn to the pirate’s throbbing erection. Already she was starting to remember the sensation of those chitinous ridges scraping against her tender flesh as it dug deeper and deeper…

SP1  
(Attacks Samus… 79, miss)  
(Attacks Samus… 21, hit! 3 damage and grappled)

There was no real explanation for why a single pirate still stood against the legendary hunter, except perhaps the truth that she really wasn’t all that formidable without her armor. Whatever the reason, the pirate decided to press his luck by running at her once more and snagging her right arm in his claw. The pistol clattered to the floor and Samus let out a stifled moan when he pulled her up against his body. She could feel the heat of his cock against her stomach, and it was anybody’s guess where it would go next.

Round End

Samus Aran  
HP: 9  
R/F/W: 70/50/50  
Pleasure: 96%  
Weapon: Paralyzer Whip. On hit, target gains Dazed.  
GRAPPLED SP1

Space Pirate 1  
HP: 6  
Pleasure: 60%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 3

Round 7

Samus  
(Escape attempt, SP1 Reflex… 4, critical success! Samus rolls at disadvantage. Samus Reflex… 24 and 83, fail)  
(Attack while grappled, disadvantage and no weapon… 15 and 75, fail)

“Get off me!” growled Samus, twisting in the pirate’s grasp for a better angle of attack. But his grip was too strong, and Samus’s body was still trembling from the pleasure she had derived from the non-consensual encounter. 

SP1  
(Sexual attack, determine location… 86, anal. Roll Fort… 32 versus 49, success! Full pleasure… Samus 59 and SP1 10)  
(Samus Climax! Trigger Professional Hunter trait… 61, fail. Samus cums. +10 to future pleasure. SP1 pleasure… 41. Mind Break… 80, fail. Samus gains rank 1, Horny!)  
(SP1 Climax! Reset to 0 and gain Refractory. Samus pleasure… 86)  
(Samus Climax! Trigger Professional Hunter trait… 30, success! Samus does not cum but -10 on next test)  
(Coerce Samus… 12 versus 2, fail against critical success! Samus gains advantage on next Willpower tests)

With the memory of Samus’s tight ass still on his mind, the pirate couldn’t resist going for it again. Her hole spread more easily, not to mention eagerly, for him this time. As soon as his hips thumped against her plump asscheeks and hilted the full shaft inside, Samus squealed in orgasmic bliss. The full-body climax that ripped through her body simply couldn’t be helped, and so the much-feared bounty hunter came all over his cock like a two-bit whore. The lucky pirate held her close, savoring the once-in-a-lifetime chance to feel the hunter’s body shivering as it milked his length desperately for a creamy treat. He wasn’t going to deny her. 

Before Samus even came down from her own release, she felt the hot rush of alien cum pouring into her anus. It felt good, better than any past sexual encounter that Samus could recall, and her body so desperately wanted to cum again in appreciation of such a creamy gift. But the hunter held strong, shaking her head defiantly as she pushed down those pleasurable feelings. “I won’t… give up…” Her pussy was drooling wholly out of control, slathering her thick thighs with copious arousal, but Samus’s mind held strong. The pirate, sensing her resolve, chittered in Samus’s ear with his insectoid mandibles, trying to convince her to just give up and enjoy being the cumdump she was meant to be, but she wasn’t having any of it. “Sh-shut up!” she growled, though it didn’t have the same impact with her butt stuffed with space pirate cum. Still, Samus wasn’t about to quit so easily.

Round End

Samus Aran  
HP: 9  
R/F/W: 70/50/50  
Pleasure: 241%  
Weapon: Paralyzer Whip. On hit, target gains Dazed.  
GRAPPLED SP1  
HORNY  
+10 PLEASURE  
-10 TRAIT  
WILLPOWER ADVANTAGE

Space Pirate 1  
HP: 6  
Pleasure: 0%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 2  
REFRACTORY

Samus  
(Varia Suit unlocked)  
(Escape attempt, SP1 Reflex… 39, success. -10 on attempt. Samus Reflex… 40, success! Samus is freed)  
(Summon and equip Varia Suit)  
(Attacks SP1… 37, hit! 7 damage minus armor. SP1 is slain!)

Samus wiggled her hips against the space pirate. His dick was still firmly lodged within her ass, and she could acutely feel every bump and ridge along its boney shaft. Every subtle movement sent another electric surge through her body, reminding Samus of the pleasure that could be had if she just let the ugly thing fuck her, and it might have worked on a lesser hunter. But Samus as a professional, and she had a job to do. With a harsh shove backward, she slammed the pirate’s back into the wall, stunning him long enough for Samus to finally break free.

As soon as she was clear, her hand slapped down on the elastic control panel built into her zero suit’s left arm. Instantly, her trusty Varia armor materialized around her from out of thin air. When the pirate looked back up, he was staring straight into the glowing green visor that had caused so many nightmares for his fellow pirates. He cried out just seconds before a brilliant blue blast of plasma energy erupted from Samus’s hand cannon and tore through his chitinous body like papier-mache. A few seconds later, there was nothing left but a smoldering black imprint on the wall.

A weary sigh came from within the helmet. Already Samus could feel her anal creampie leaking all over the insides of her suit, staining it with pirate seed. She made a mental note to scrub the entire suit when she returned back to base, but for now she had to keep her mind focused on the mission. Before another unfortunate situation like this one happened again.

Combat End, Hero Victory!

(Samus recovers one rank of Mind Break and HP… 9)

Final stats

Samus Aran  
HP: 18  
R/F/W: 70/50/50  
Pleasure: 241%  
Weapon: Paralyzer Whip. On hit, target gains Dazed.  
+10 PLEASURE  
-10 TRAIT  
VARIA ARMOR

Now that she had her power armor, Samus felt confident that she could run unopposed through the entire space pirate base. After all, this was just a tiny outpost with a small garrison left to guard it, but Samus still understood the value of stealth. Besides, she had just allowed two lowly pirates to get more out of her than she expected, so it would be disastrous to get cocky now. Either way, Samus approached the security terminal that had been the entire reason for their fight and accessed it.

(Multiple Perception checks… 38, 76, 18. Pass, fail, pass)

The pirate network had a wealth of information available for Samus, but most of it she already knew from past encounters. Coordinates to other outposts, cargo manifests for arriving and departing vessels, crew rosters for several pirate fleets, there was a lot of superfluous data not at all relevant to her current mission. But eventually Samus managed to find something that caught her interest. She couldn’t quite tell what she was looking at since most of the data was encrypted, but it all pointed to this outpost being some sort of research laboratory. There was no doubt that, given enough time, Samus could hack through their security and get the answers she sought, but it was a lot simpler to just walk over to the lab herself and inspect it. Right after dealing with the guard detail, of course. And with access to the base’s network, she knew exactly where every one of those villainous aliens was going to be.

Samus made a mental note of a route that would only take her through one patrol before arriving at the lab. There was another group guarding the inside of the lab itself, but she’d deal with that when she got that far. Now armed with everything she needed to see the rest of the mission done, the hunter shut off the computer and stepped out into the hallway, since there’s no way her bulky armor could fit back inside the ventilation shaft.

She took off running, her heavy footsteps clanking against the metal floor. She knew there would be a patrol schedule to round the corner in just a few minutes, and she could easily avoid the fight if she moved quickly. Just as she reached the junction, Samus peeked around the corner and, sure enough, spotted the two space pirates in the distance. Predictable. She called the elevator and rode up to the third floor before they arrived.

The top story had the lightest security, which made sense. The pirates didn’t suspect anyone would be able to make it that far without tripping an alarm, but Samus was any ordinary intruder. She stepped out of the elevator and strode down the corridor with purpose, her glowing visor scanning every door along the way. Most of them were storage rooms for the various chemicals and materials used in the facility’s research, but none of them were particularly interesting.

(Perception check at 30… 1, epic success!)

On a whim, Samus decided to investigate one of the storehouses. It never hurt to do a little reconnaissance, and perhaps she could find some clues as to what the pirates were doing there. Inside, she found nothing too unusual. There were crates filled with raw goods, some rations, as well as a few basic chemical compounds. However, something in the back of her mind told Samus to keep digging, and eventually should be something interesting. Against the back wall was an entire pallet of aerosolized containers, each one bearing a biohazard sticker. “They’re making some sort of gas,” realized Samus, and immediately she activated the strict air filter on her helmet. Now she definitely didn’t know what to expect, but better safe than sorry. Samus tried scanning a few of the cannisters with her visor, but she couldn’t get a reading. And she most certainly wasn’t going to open one up to see what was inside. It seems the answers to her questions awaited in the lab.

Samus walked back out into the hallway and continued with more caution in her step. The space pirates weren’t strangers to using unconventional warfare – their attempts to weaponize the metroids certainly spoke to that – so it made sense they were exploring chemical means. That just made her mission all the more urgent. 

(Situation check at 60… 71, fail)

Just around the corner was that patrol group that Samus knew she’d have to fight on her way to the research lab, but she wasn’t able to get the drop on them. One of the pirates just happened to be looking in her direction, and as soon as the armor-clad hunter stepped into view, he shrieked a warning to his comrades. 

Combat Begins

Samus Aran  
HP: 18  
R/F/W: 70/50/50  
Pleasure: 241%  
Weapon: Paralyzer Whip. On hit, target gains Dazed.  
Special: Varia Suit: Starting on turn eight, Samus can equip her Varia Suit at any time she is not grappled. It has 15 HP and raises her Reflex to 100. When it is destroyed, Samus reverts back to her normal condition. One use per battle.  
Trait: Professional Hunter: When Samus’s pleasure triggers a climax, roll a Fortitude Test. On success, Samus does not cum but instead gains a -10 to the next test.  
+10 PLEASURE  
-10 TRAIT  
VARIA ARMOR

Space Pirate 1  
HP: 8  
Pleasure: 0%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 3  
Trait: Chitinous Dick: +10 pleasure dealt to Hero.

Space Pirate 2  
HP: 8  
Pleasure: 0%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 3  
Trait: Chitinous Dick: +10 pleasure dealt to Hero.

Space Pirate 3  
HP: 8  
Pleasure: 0%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 3  
Trait: Chitinous Dick: +10 pleasure dealt to Hero.

Initiative Rolls  
Samus 14  
SP1 9  
SP2 10  
SP3 6

Order  
Samus > SP2 > SP1 > SP3

Round 1

Samus  
(Attacks SP1… 50, hit! 6 damage minus armor))  
(Attacks SP1… 95, critical fail! Arm cannon overheats, lose 1 AP next turn)

Without skipping a beat, Samus pointed her arm and fired at the first pirate she saw. A shimmering ball of energy roared down the hallway and slammed into the charging insectoid, nearly knocking him to the floor. Though his body was now charred with scorch marks covering his armored scales, he pressed onward. Samus aimed to fire again, but an acrid smoke began to rise from the barrel of her cannon. That last shot had overloaded her systems.

SP2  
(Attacks Samus… 70, miss)  
(Attacks Samus… 40, hit! 2 damage)

The first foe to reach Samus slashed across her chest with great fury. Though he knew he faced the dreaded hunter, this pirate refused to back down. His claws left a scratch mark that ran along Samus’s breastplate. Superficial damage but there was possibly more to come.

SP1  
(Attacks Samus with +10 flanking… 67, miss)  
(Attacks Samus with +10 flanking… 24, hit! 4 damage)

Though injured, the next space pirate attacked with a ferocity that matched his partner’s, if not exceeded it. His swipe took off a sizeable chuck of metal from Samus’s shoulders, proving at least in theory she could be brought down.

SP3  
(Attacks Samus with +10 flanking… 38, hit! 3 damage)  
(Attacks Samus with +10 flanking… 77, miss)

The third and final pirate arrived to surround Samus, and he swung low to go for her feet. His claw caught on the backside of her shin, and while it didn’t trip her it did cause Samus to stumble slightly.

End Round

Samus Aran  
HP: 18  
R/F/W: 70/50/50  
Pleasure: 241%  
Weapon: Paralyzer Whip. On hit, target gains Dazed.  
+10 PLEASURE  
-10 TRAIT  
VARIA SUIT - 6HP

Space Pirate 1  
HP: 3  
Pleasure: 0%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 3

Space Pirate 2  
HP: 8  
Pleasure: 0%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 3

Space Pirate 3  
HP: 8  
Pleasure: 0%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 3

Order  
Samus > SP2 > SP1 > SP3

Samus  
(Arm cannon repaired)  
(Attacks SP1… 61, hit! 4 damage minus armor. SP1 is slain!)

Just as Samus ducked to avoid another attack, the HUD on her visor blinked to let her know the cannon was ready once more. Without even needing to aim, the hunter shoved the barrel into the pirate’s gut and pulled the trigger, sending a deadly blast straight through its entire torso and out the other end.

SP2  
(Attacks Samus with +10 flanking… 80, miss)  
(Attacks Samus with +10 flanking… 50, hit! 2 damage)

A flurry of rapid chittering flew back and forth between the two remaining pirates at the death of their comrade, but neither was about to turn tail and flee. One of them attacked with renewed determination, slamming hard enough into the hunter’s back to send sparks flying from her suit.

SP3  
(Attacks Samus with +10 flanking… 37, hit! 3 damage)  
(Attacks Samus with +10 flanking… 12, hit! 5 damage. Varia suit destroyed!)

Thanks to her quick thinking, Samus was about to pop open the back of her armor and eject before it shut down entirely. Though the suit itself held together, it was functionally disabled for the time being, and Samus would have to deal with these pirates before she could devote time to inspecting the extent of the damage.

Round End

Samus Aran  
HP: 18  
R/F/W: 70/50/50  
Pleasure: 241%  
Weapon: Paralyzer Whip. On hit, target gains Dazed.  
+10 PLEASURE  
-10 TRAIT

Space Pirate 2  
HP: 8  
Pleasure: 0%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 3

Space Pirate 3  
HP: 8  
Pleasure: 0%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 3

Order  
Samus > SP2 > SP3

Round 3

Samus  
(Attacks SP2… 50, hit! 3 damage minus armor. Gains Dazed)  
(Attacks SP3… 52, hit! 2 damage minus armor. Gains Dazed)

The space pirates approached Samus, but the crack of her whip warned them to stay back. Not that they heeded the danger anyways. For their perseverance, both were rewarded with lashes across their chest from the hunter’s electric whip. They faltered for a second then pressed their advance.

SP2  
(Attacks Samus with dazed… 30, hit! 2 damage and grappled)  
(Sexual attack, roll location… 37, vaginal. Roll Fort… 96 versus 37, critical fail! No pleasure damage)  
(Dazed removed)

Samus grunted with disgust when the space pirate grabbed her by the arm, pulled her up against him, and then thrust his rigid cock between her supple thighs. She braced herself for his inevitable entry, but in his excitement the pirate failed to properly line himself up. Instead, his blunt tip pushed right through her plump pussy lips, smearing them with precum, and succeeded only in grinding his full length against her opening.

SP3  
(Attacks Samus with flanking and dazed… 56, fail)  
(Attacks Samus with flanking and dazed… 65, fail)  
(Dazed removed)

A held hunter should have been an easy target, but Samus wasn’t going to go down easy. Though she couldn’t use her pinned arms, the blonde still had full use of her legs and managed to kick away the second pirate when he came close with a lecherous glint in his beady eyes.

Round End

Samus Aran  
HP: 16  
R/F/W: 70/50/50  
Pleasure: 241%  
Weapon: Paralyzer Whip. On hit, target gains Dazed.  
+10 PLEASURE  
-10 TRAIT  
GRAPPLED SP2

Space Pirate 2  
HP: 6  
Pleasure: 0%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 3  
VAGINAL SAMUS

Space Pirate 3  
HP: 7  
Pleasure: 0%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 3

Round 4

Samus  
(Escape attempt, SP2 roll… 68, fail. Samus roll… 67, success! Samus is freed)  
(Attacks SP2… 79, miss)

Samus used her momentum to kick back against the other pirate, and the attack broke his hold on her. Now freed to unleash her fury, she swung her transfigured pistol but the whip went wide over her target’s head.

SP2  
(Attacks Samus with flanking… 15, hit! 5 damage and grappled)  
(Sexual attack, roll location… 77, oral. Roll Fort… 18 versus 99, success against critical fail! Samus takes +20 extra pleasure. Full pleasure… Samus 42 and SP2 28)

The prospect of enjoying the hunter’s body was too enticing to let go. Driven by lust more than hatred, the alien swept his leg and knocked his foe off her feet. Samus gasped once her knees hit the floor, but that was a mistake. Instantly, the full length of space pirate cock thrust into her mouth and teased the entrance to her throat. “Hrruck!” Samus’s eyes rolled back and her tongue writhed against the fat pillar of meat, entranced by its heat and flavor. 

SP3  
(Attacks Samus with flanking… 21, hit! 3 damage and grappled)  
(Sexual attack, roll location… 28, vaginal. Roll Fort… 3 versus 30, critical success! SP3 gains double pleasure. Full pleasure… Samus 45 and SP3 112)  
(Samus climax! Trait roll… 75, fail! Samus cums. SP2 pleasure… 20. SP3 already max pleasure. +10 future pleasure. Mind break… 47, pass!)  
(SP3 climax! Reset to 0, lose stamina, gain Refractory. Samus pleasure… 34. Samus gains a creampie, pregnancy checks begin)

With Samus preoccupied with an alien cock trying to breech into her throat, there wasn’t anything she could do about the second pirate approaching from behind and lifting up her lower body with both legs. His cock, already hard and aching to sheath itself, pushed forward and slammed against Samus’s cervix. Now suspended in mid-air, her breasts hanging and bouncing with every thrust, Samus found herself completely at their mercy, held up by entirely by the cocks in her mouth and pussy. And they fucked into her at full force.

Despite herself, Samus couldn’t resist the pleasure of being taken so forcefully. Her body craved satisfaction, and before long she was screaming around a mouthful of cock in orgasmic pleasure. Her tight cunt, so warm and welcoming, spasmed about the invasive space pirate and invited him to spill his seed. In the back of Samus’s mind, past all the delirious pleasure, she could feel the foul pirate using her womb as a dumping ground for his cum, and he didn’t stop until there was so much that the excess dribbled from her bruised lips all over the metal floor. 

Round End

Samus Aran  
HP: 8  
R/F/W: 70/50/50  
Pleasure: 392%  
Weapon: Paralyzer Whip. On hit, target gains Dazed.  
+20 PLEASURE  
-10 TRAIT  
GRAPPLED SP2 SP3  
CREAMPIE

Space Pirate 2  
HP: 6  
Pleasure: 48%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 3  
ORAL SAMUS

Space Pirate 3  
HP: 7  
Pleasure: 0%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 2  
VAGINAL SAMUS  
REFRACTORY

Round 5

Samus  
(Escape attempt… SP2 roll 18, success. SP3 roll 41, success. Samus roll… 57, fail)  
(Second escape… SP2 roll 67, fail. SP3 roll 4, critical success! Lower Samus attempt by -20. Samus roll… 49, success!)  
(Pregnancy check… 97, critical fail! Passes check but loses pregnancy grace period bonus)

As soon as the pleasure of climax faded from Samus’s limbs, she felt her strength return. She pushed back against the pirates weakly, but they would not be moved. They trust deeply into their respective holes to pacify their stubborn cumdump. However, Samus still had plenty of fight left in her body and, with an even harder shove, she managed to dislodge the pirate cock from her mouth. Samus tumbled forward, planting her hands on the ground, and kicked back against the one abusing her pussy. He similarly popped free, leaving the Samus once again free of their lusts but still vulnerable to further violation.

SP2  
(Attack Samus… 70, fail)  
(Attack Samus… 43, success! 2 damage and grappled)

Their dicks had sampled the hunter’s delightful body, and neither pirate were about to give it up. One of them grabbed Samus again and held firmly so that his fellow could join.

SP3  
(Attacks Samus with flanking… 53, pass. 1 damage and grappled)  
(Refractory ends)

The second pirate happily grasps Samus’s other hand to hold her still, but he simply couldn’t will his flaccid cock back to life so that the fun could be begin. It didn’t matter to him. He could wait, and then he’d have his fun with the blonde.

Round End

Samus Aran  
HP: 5  
R/F/W: 70/50/50  
Pleasure: 392%  
Weapon: Paralyzer Whip. On hit, target gains Dazed.  
+20 PLEASURE  
-10 TRAIT  
CREAMPIE  
GRAPPLED SP2 SP3

Space Pirate 2  
HP: 6  
Pleasure: 48%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 3

Space Pirate 3  
HP: 7  
Pleasure: 0%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 2

Round 6

Samus  
(Escape attempt… SP2 roll 66, fail. SP3 roll 95, critical fail! Samus rolls at advantage. Samus roll… 83 and 85, fail)  
(Attack SP2 while grappled… 67 and 61, hit! 1 damage minus armor)  
(Pregnancy check… 70, fail! Samus is impregnated by a space pirate)

Samus’s struggles were futile against the ironclad claws of the space pirates. The serrated teeth tore at the flimsy zero suit and revealed more of the blonde’s flawless skin underneath. Samus kicked at one of the pirate’s legs, but it just rebounded off his scaly armor. She’d have to try harder if she hoped to curtail their salacious intentions.

All the while, Samus was acutely aware of the foreign cum still churning within her womb. Its warmth was oddly soothing, yet Samus knew the danger it presented. But like the pirates still holding out, their seed was equally tenacious, and it didn’t take long to find a vulnerable egg and guarantee a future within the hunter’s belly. 

SP2  
(Sexual attack, roll location… 6, vaginal. Roll Fort… 83 versus 66, fail. Half pleasure… Samus 25 and SP2 18)  
(Samus climax! Trait roll… 42, fail. Samus cums. SP2 pleasure… 41. +10 future pleasure. Mind break… 86, fail! Samus gains rank 1 Horny!)  
(SP2 climax! Reset to 0, lose stamina, gain Refractory. Samus pleasure… 47)

One space pirate had had enough with Samus trying to squirm away; it was time to impale her upon his cock again. Using his unbreakable grip, he pushed the hunter down to the floor, flat on her back, and quickly readjusted his hold to both of her legs. Now spread wide to show off her dripping, creampied pussy, Samus looked wide-eyed at the spine-ribbed shaft as it teased open her folds before plunging deep. The cock-struck blonde’s head immediately banged back against the floor and she squealed uncontrollably as a bone-quaking orgasm tore through her body. They had toyed with her too long, built her up to such great heights, that Samus could stop her body from capitulating to the pleasure. An immense amount of her own arousal squirted onto his cock and further lubricated his rough entry all so that he could pound her into gooey submission.

And the space pirate gladly took the invitation. Pushing her ankles up onto his shoulder, the alien cackled cruelly as he railed into her juicy pussy, dislodging the cum packed inside until it was slopping out. The deadliest prey was also the most delicious, and before long he was pumping her full of another sticky helping of spunk. The creamy mess splattered against her inner walls, painting them even whiter than they already were.

SP3  
(Sexual attack, roll location… 28, oral. Roll Fort… 52 versus 100, fail versus epic fail! Roll Willpower at disadvantage for a fetish gain… 7 versus 97, critical fail! Samus gains an upgraded fetish, Oral Fixation: When Samus begins her turn while oral sex is active, she forfeits her escape attempt and instead performs a sexual attack with her mouth. Half pleasure… Samus 20 and SP3 13)  
(Sexual attack, roll Fort… 18 versus 86, success! Full pleasure… Samus 63 and SP3 15)  
(Samus climax! Roll trait… 41, fail. Samus cums. SP2 has refractory. SP3 pleasure… 22. +20 future pleasure. Mind break… 84, fail. Samus gains rank 2 Cumslut)

Samus was so busy crying out in bliss that she didn’t notice the other pirate until he was kneeling over her head. A second shaft slapped down upon her face where it smeared a thin line of precum across her dainty nose, and Samus could only look at it upside-down with a cross-eyed gaze. It was so thick, so girthy, and the heat radiating from the alien cock caused her head to spin with dizzying lust. And so when he finally thrust into her open mouth, Samus couldn’t help but wiggle her tongue against it and slurp noisily. It tasted amazing, far better than she remembered last time, and her mind convinced her that she wanted more. As she stared upward at the fat ballsack hanging over her face, Samus throated more and more cock until her neck was straining from the inside. It felt frighteningly good to be used in such a degrading manner, and she couldn’t help but cum a second time, all the while sucking madly in hopes that she’d be rewarded for her efforts.

Round End

Samus Aran  
HP: 5  
R/F/W: 70/50/50  
Pleasure: 547%  
Weapon: Paralyzer Whip. On hit, target gains Dazed.  
+50 PLEASURE  
-10 TRAIT  
GRAPPLED SP2 SP3  
IMPREGNATED (SPACE PIRATE)  
HORNY  
CUMSLUT

Space Pirate 2  
HP: 6  
Pleasure: 0%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 2  
REFRACTORY  
VAGINAL SAMUS

Space Pirate 3  
HP: 7  
Pleasure: 50%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 2  
ORAL SAMUS

Round 7

Samus  
(Escape nullified due to fetish. Sexual attack on SP3, roll Fort… 42 versus 51, success! Full pleasure… Samus 79 and SP3 27)  
(Samus climax! Roll trait… 8, success! Samus does not cum but -10 on next test)  
(Attacks SP2 while grappled… 79 and 18, fail)

The scent and taste of cock absolutely overwhelmed all of Samus’s faculties. It felt amazing to be used in such a filthy manner, and she thought that maybe if she continued to be a good girl that it’d continue just a little while longer. In the back of her mind, Samus still remembered her mission, and she struggled to focus on that over her overwhelming desire to suck cock. After a few seconds, she snapped out of her gaze and renewed her struggle. Her fists and feet beat against the insectoids, but they were unmoved by her meager attempt. Samus, in her spitroasted state, couldn’t do much to break free.

SP2  
(Refractory end)

Samus suddenly felt the soft dick still inside her pussy suddenly surged back to a full erection, and she knew it’d only be a matter of time until he resumed his attempt to break her down into a docile fucktoy.

SP3  
(Sexual attack, roll Fort… 91 versus 46, fail. Half pleasure… Samus 48 and SP3 15)  
(Sexual attack, roll Fort… 82 versus 57, fail. Half pleasure… Samus 38 and SP3 20)  
(Samus climax! Roll trait… 26, success! Samus does not cum but -10 on next test)  
(SP3 climax! Reset to 0, lose stamina, gain Refractory. Samus pleasure doubled with Cumslut… 154)  
(Samus climax! Roll trait… 59, fail. Samus cums. SP2 pleasure… 59. SP3 has refractory. +20 future pleasure. Mind break… 25, pass!)

Gllruk, grruck, glakk! The lurid sounds of a space pirate abuse Samus’s throat at a reckless pace filled the small hallway. Her neck would tighten up and shrink every time he pulled back only to balloon back out to an absurd capacity when he bottomed out, smacking his heavy balls against her nose. Samus felt so low, so degraded, that she couldn’t help but cum instantly just at the thought of having become a dirty space pirate cocksucker. She shrieked mutely as he slender body seized up in orgasmic bliss, tightening both holes for their pleasure. The one in her mouth immediately rewarded with blonde cumdump with a thick, steaming hot load of cum straight down her throat, and the enormous squeal of delight simply couldn’t be silenced. Samus had developed an irrepressible craving for space pirate cum, and like an addict getting her fix she gulped it down ravenously. The hunter even came again, so shamelessly after having already done so merely seconds earlier. 

Round End

Samus Aran  
HP: 5  
R/F/W: 70/50/50  
Pleasure: 866%  
Weapon: Paralyzer Whip. On hit, target gains Dazed.  
+70 PLEASURE  
-30 TRAIT  
GRAPPLED SP2 SP3  
IMPREGNATED (SPACE PIRATE)  
HORNY  
CUMSLUT

Space Pirate 2  
HP: 6  
Pleasure: 59%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 2  
VAGINAL SAMUS

Space Pirate 3  
HP: 7  
Pleasure: 0%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 1  
ORAL SAMUS  
REFRACTORY

Round 8

Samus  
(Escape attempt nullified. Sexual attack on SP3, no effect due to refractory)  
(Escape attempt. SP2 roll… 5, critical success! Samus loses -20 on attempt. SP3 roll… 2, critical success! Samus loses -20 on attempt. Samus roll… 58, fail)

Samus was so busy slurping on space pirate cock, desperately trying to wring the last bits of delicious cum from the tip with her hungry lips and tongue, that she completely forgot all about breaking free from such glorious torment. Not that the pirates would allow it, and they tightened their grips to make sure their cocksleeve stayed right where she belonged.

SP2  
(Sexual attack, roll Fort… 49 versus 82, success! Full pleasure… Samus 97 and SP2 52)  
(Samus climax! Roll trait… 7, success! Samus does not cum but -10 on next test)  
(SP2 climax! Reset to 0, lose stamina, gain refractory. Samus pleasure doubled with Cumslut… 220)  
(Samus double climax! Roll trait… 61, fail. SP2 and SP3 have refractory. +20 to future pleasure. Mind break at disadvantage… 22 and 11, pass!)  
(Samus has passed 1,000% pleasure. -10 to R/F/W)

The space pirate was still rutting away between Samus’s thighs, eager to continue creaming and filling his new hunter pet. And Samus’s traitorous body was doing its best to facilitate his attempts, cumming again to make for a tighter ride for the alien cock. Just as predicted, a hot spray of cum spurted from the tip and drowned her womb once more in fresh seed to replace the old. For the shaken blonde, it felt better than it had any right to be. “Oh shit, there’s so much. I’m gonna… I’m gonna…” Samus came wretchedly, her legs locking up and toes pointed straight toward the ceiling. It was the most powerful, mind-shattering climax yet, and Samus instantly knew that something had gone terribly wrong. She was quickly becoming a slave to such endless pleasures, and the window to do something about it was rapidly closing.

SP3  
(Refractory end)

Samus’s mouth, on the other hand, had a mind of its own, and her lips and tongue continued to wrap around and please the pirate enjoying her oral talents. It didn’t take long until her efforts were rewarded with the flaccid shaft transforming back into a hard, rigid one that was infinitely more fun to suckle upon.

Round End

Samus Aran  
HP: 5  
R/F/W: 60/40/40  
Pleasure: 1183%  
Weapon: Paralyzer Whip. On hit, target gains Dazed.  
+70 PLEASURE  
-40 TRAIT  
GRAPPLED SP2 SP3  
IMPREGNATED (SPACE PIRATE)  
HORNY  
CUMSLUT

Space Pirate 2  
HP: 6  
Pleasure: 0%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 1  
VAGINAL SAMUS  
REFRACTORY

Space Pirate 3  
HP: 7  
Pleasure: 0%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 1  
ORAL SAMUS

Round 9

Samus  
(Escape nullified by fetish. Sexual attack on SP3, roll Fort… 52 versus 94, fail. Full pleasure… Samus 115 and SP3 34)  
(Samus climax! Roll trait… 46, fail. Samus cums. SP2 has refractory. SP3 pleasure… 28. +20 future pleasure. Mind break… 15, pass!)  
(Escape attempt. SP2 roll 47, success! SP3 roll 43, success! Samus roll… 99, critical fail! Disadvantage on next escape)

The joy of having the galaxy’s most deadly bounty hunter freely sucking on the space pirate’s cock was only matched by the fact that she was cumming just from the act alone. He couldn’t see it, but Samus’s face was absolutely slathered with all the saliva and throat-slime dredged up every time his cock pull out. Samus was an absolute mess, both on the outside and on the inside with her holes flooded with cum and mind scrabbled by pleasure.

SP2  
(Refractory end)

Once again, life returned to the space pirate’s cock. He still had one more round left in him, and there was no better place for it to go than in her pussy with the rest of it.

SP3

(Sexual attack, roll Fort… 96 versus 28, critical fail! No pleasure)  
(Sexual attack, roll Fort… 82 versus 7, fail. Half pleasure… Samus 68 and SP3 15)  
(Samus climax! Roll trait… 3, critical success! Samus does not cum and gains +10 to trait test)

The pirate placed both his claws on Samus’s shoulders, pinning them to the ground, and began to brutally slam downward into her mouth. His groin smacked against her chin and knocked her head back against the floor, but Samus was resilient. She could take the punishment as well as the cock that hollowed out her throat with every deep thrust. Yet despite his efforts, the hunter was not breaking. Not this time at least.

Round End

Samus Aran  
HP: 5  
R/F/W: 60/40/40  
Pleasure: 1366%  
Weapon: Paralyzer Whip. On hit, target gains Dazed.  
+110 PLEASURE  
-30 TRAIT  
GRAPPLED SP2 SP3  
IMPREGNATED (SPACE PIRATE)  
HORNY  
CUMSLUT  
ESCAPE DISADVANTAGE

Space Pirate 2  
HP: 6  
Pleasure: 0%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 1  
VAGINAL SAMUS

Space Pirate 3  
HP: 7  
Pleasure: 77%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 1  
ORAL SAMUS

Round 10

Samus  
(Escape nullified by fetish. Sexual attack on SP3, roll Fort… 41 versus 98, fail against critical fail. Half pleasure and SP3 rolls next sex attack at disadvantage… Samus 79 and SP3 32)  
(Samus climax! Roll trait… 42, fail. Samus cums. SP2 pleasure… 22. SP3 already max. +20 future pleasure. Mind break… 79, fail. Samus gains rank 3 Ahegao!)  
(SP3 climax! Reset to 0, lose stamina, gain Refractory. Samus pleasure… 322)  
(SP3 has no stamina. It passes out from exhaustion!)  
(Samus triple climax! Roll trait… 46, fail. Samus cums. SP2 pleasure… 34. +20 future pleasure. Mind break at disadvantage with -10… 59 and 2, critical fail! Roll Willpower at disadvantage to upgrade fetish… 18 and 36, pass! Samus gains rank 4 Cocksleeve. Samus is now fully broken and can no longer act on her turn without passing Willpower at disadvantage. Orgasms will now drain HP)  
(1 AP remaining, roll Willpower test… 24 and 11, pass! Rank 4 Cocksleeve removed)  
(Attempt escape. SP2 roll 23, success! Samus roll at disadvantage… 20 and 43, success! Samus is freed!)

Suck, suck, and suck some more. That was the only thought that preoccupied Samus’s mind as her body was treated as a punching bag for space pirate cock. She didn’t have to bother herself with something so trivial as escape, just continue to gulp down that cum so she didn’t drown in gooey bliss. Her blue eyes were now permanently crossed and unfocused from the electric pleasure ravaging her weary body. And yet she still craved more. “Cum, cum, cum, cum!” she chanted in her head as another hot helping of jizz poured down her gullet. Samus was so focused on swallowing every yummy drop that she didn’t even notice the space pirate above her had toppled backward and fallen to the ground, but she did eventually realize the taste of cock was absent from her tongue. She was just about to whine with disappointment when the greatest orgasm of her life took hold.

The bounty hunter’s back arched up off the floor and her tongue rolled sloppily out of her mouth as she came, and suddenly she looked less like a professional warrior and more like a back-alley whore. Even sounded like it too. “Fuuuuck! Cum, cum, cum in meeee!” The normal stoic and reserved Samus had been reduced to a begging slut for pirate seed. “Why won’t he cum?!” wondered Samus as she slapped her hips against the lone alien that was still buried within her cunt. “Why won’t he… Where… am I?”

Realization suddenly hit Samus like a truck, and she blinked away the tears of orgasmic joy from her eyes. It was all coming back to her in a sudden moment of clarity… She was Samus Aran, and she was being used against her will. With a groan of disgust, she reared back and struck the pirate across the face with a clenched fist. He fell backward, much like his dozing comrade, and popped out of her snatch. Immediately, a deluge of cum, which had been locked inside by his mass, began to pour freely like a waterfall. Samus shivered at the sight, but she didn’t waste time pitying herself. She got back up on both feet and prepared to make her final stand.

SP2  
(Attacks Samus… 71, fail)  
(Attacks Samus… 76, fail)

His dick still dripping wet from Samus’s cunt, he swung at her in an attempt to reclaim his fucktoy. But his own orgasms had made him sluggish, and both attacks swung wide. 

Round End 

Samus Aran  
HP: 5  
R/F/W: 60/40/40  
Pleasure: 1767%  
Weapon: Paralyzer Whip. On hit, target gains Dazed.  
+150 PLEASURE  
-30 TRAIT  
IMPREGNATED (SPACE PIRATE)  
HORNY  
CUMSLUT  
AHEGAO

Space Pirate 2  
HP: 6  
Pleasure: 56%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 1

Round 11

Samus  
(Attacks SP2… 51, hit! 1 damage minus armor. SP2 gains Dazed)  
(Attacks SP2… 15, hit! 5 damage minus armor)

The whip crackled through the air with a hot fury never before seen. Samus had been broken in more than one ways, first by pleasure and now by anger. She wanted to see this whole base burnt to the ground, and it would start with this disgusting creature.

SP2  
(Attacks Samus… 19, hit! 3 damage and grappled)  
(Sexual attack, roll location… 18, vaginal. Roll Fort… 85 versus 80, fail. Half pleasure… Samus full pleasure due to Ahegao 180 and SP2 37)  
(Samus double climax! Roll trait… 4, critical success! Samus does not cum and gains +10 to trait)  
(Dazed moved)

A clawed swipe knocked Samus against the wall, and before she knew it she was pinned by his hard, chitinous body. “No! Don’t you – Oooohh!” Samus’s eyes rolled back as soon as her body recognized the familiar sensation of hard cock. But though she quivered and melted under the pirate’s frantic thrusts, she did not give in quite so easily. 

Round End

Samus Aran  
HP: 2  
R/F/W: 60/40/40  
Pleasure: 1947%  
Weapon: Paralyzer Whip. On hit, target gains Dazed.  
+150 PLEASURE  
-20 TRAIT  
IMPREGNATED (SPACE PIRATE)  
HORNY  
CUMSLUT  
AHEGAO  
GRAPPLED SP2

Space Pirate 2  
HP: 2  
Pleasure: 93%  
R/F/W: 50/50/20  
Armor: 1  
Stamina: 1  
VAGINAL SAMUS

Round 12

Samus  
(Escape attempt. SP2 roll 95, critical fail! Samus gains +20 to attempt. Samus roll… 93, fail!)  
(Escape attempt. SP2 roll 2, critical success! Samus loses -20 to attempt. Samus roll… 46, fail!)

Try as she might, Samus could not push the pirate off her. Exhaustion was starting to set it, and she could feel her limbs weaken.

SP2  
(Sexual attack, roll Fort… 12 versus 5, success versus critical success! No pleasure)  
(Sexual attack, roll Fort… 85 versus 86, fail. Half pleasure… Samus full due to Ahegao 200 and SP2 49)  
(Samus double climax! Roll trait… 97, critical fail! Samus cums and loses -20 on trait. SP2 already max pleasure. +20 future pleasure. Mind break at disadvantage… 90 and 25, fail! Samus gains rank 4 Cocksleeve)  
(Samus has passed 2,000% pleasure. -10 to R/F/W)  
(SP2 climax! Reset to 0, lose stamina, gain refractory. Samus pleasure… 386)  
(SP2 has no stamina. It passes out from exhaustion!)  
(Samus quadruple climax! Roll trait… 33, fail. Samus cums. +20 future pleasure. Samus at max mind break, loses HP instead… Roll d10 for each climax, subtract Fortitude… 1, 4, 2, 8. Samus loses 12 HP)  
(Samus reaches 0 HP and max rank Mind Break. Samus is defeated)

“Ahh, ahh! Stop! I’m… No, please!” Knowing how close she was to a final break, Samus couldn’t help but beg so pathetically. The might hunter, feared across the galaxy, was now a victim of her own body. She wanted to cum, craved it even, but Samus knew it couldn’t possibly lead to a good end. With a ragged groan of defeat, her eyes finally rolled back in her head and she mouth fell open in a shrill cry of pleasure. Her cunt clamped down hard and milked the space pirate’s cock for all its worth, eager to receive that one last sperm bath that she knew was waiting. And then she got it.

“Yeeeessshhh!” squealed the blonde sloppily as her burning hot pussy was hosed down with the soothing relief of thick cream. Nothing could ever compare to the joy of being an alien cocksleeve, and Samus was fully ready to submit to this new life. “Gooood, shooo good,” she slurred wantonly, her strong legs wrapping around the pirate’s torso to lock him in-place so that every last drop didn’t go to waste outside her pussy. Even when the alien bug went limp in her grasp, passed out like the other, Samus held him close until her womb was nice and full. Then she let go, allowing the pirate to drop to the floor with a dull thud.

A second later, Samus joined him, her back sliding down against the wall until her ass hit the ground. Her body twitched wholly out of control as multiple orgasms continued to wrack her body. Samus tilted her head back and stared up at the ceiling with her tongue hanging from her open mouth. “Ahhh… muh-more…” Her legs squeezed together tightly to better trap the warm cum inside her snatch, but when it continued to leak out Samus attempt to shove it back inside with her fingers. The hunter had become greedy and wanted every drop for herself. And as she began to masturbate herself, thinking about all the pleasures that awaited her when those pirates woke up, Samus began to drift away. Her eyelids felt heavier than ever before, and soon darkness fell upon her.

(SPECIAL EVENT. All enemies and Samus exhausted. Roll situation check of 40 at disadvantage… 75 and 44, fail!)

Combat End, Hero Defeat!

Final stats

Samus Aran  
HP: 0  
R/F/W: 50/30/30  
Pleasure: 2533%  
Weapon: Paralyzer Whip. On hit, target gains Dazed.  
+190 PLEASURE  
-40 TRAIT  
IMPREGNATED (SPACE PIRATE)  
HORNY  
CUMSLUT  
AHEGAO  
COCKSLEEVE

Several minutes passed with the three combatants passed out on the floor together, with the charred remains of the third space pirate still smoldering nearby, until finally another patrol happened upon the scene. By that point, the aftermath of the battle downstairs had been discovered and an order had been put out to sweep the entire outpost for the intruder. They found her, passed out in a poor of cum with a fucked-stupid smile on her face. None of them recognized Samus at first, but when they kicked the other pirates awake and ordered them to explain the situation, they realized what a prize they had at their disposal.

“Go inform the commander,” ordered the squad leader as he lifted Samus up by her blonde ponytail and smacked his cock across her slumbering expression. The evidence of what had just occurred here awoke a similar yearning within his loins, and he’d be damned if he was going to miss out an opportunity to enjoy the hunter’s holes. “Get a cell prepared for this bitch. It’s time to have some payback for all her meddling…”

Mission Failed…  
Samus Status: Captured…

Epilogue

Several days have since passed, and some semblance of normalcy had returned to the space pirate outpost. The damage caused by the hunter’s intrusion had been repaired and a transport was already on the way with a fresh contingent of guards to replace the ones killed during battle. And since none of the vital supplies or research had been damaged, it seemed as though the encounter with Samus Aran hadn’t done any permanent damage. Speaking of which, the commander of the base decided to head down to the makeshift jail where the prisoner was being held to check on any progress.

He wasn’t surprised to find two lower-leveled subordinates occupying the prison. Samus’s new home had an open-door policy for the entire base’s garrison, and pirates were frequently rotating in and out to use the hunter for their own ends. As he stepped into the room, the commander found Samus kneeling on the floor in a puddle of cum, spit, sweat, and who-knows-what-else. Both arms had been locked behind her back with bulky iron shackles, leaving the two space pirates free to slap their cocks against her messy, cum-stained face. Oddly enough, while usually Samus wore a cock-drunk expression more befitting a slut than a warrior, this time she was glaring up at the pirates with anger in the one eye not glued shut by cum. “Status report?”

“Oh, uh, yes sir!” said one of the lackeys, suddenly noticing his superior’s arrival. “No new developments. If anything, she appears to be, uh, resistant to the chemical.”

Down below, Samus growled and pulled at her bound wrists. “You bastards. When I get out of here…”

The commander cut her off. “Hit her again. And triple the dose this time.”

“Yes sir!” said the second pirate eagerly, and he grabbed a cannister off a nearby table. With a quick adjustment of a dial on the side, he aimed the open end directly at Samus’s face.

“Get that thing away from me!” shouted Samus, and she moved to headbutt the pirate just as a billowy, pink cloud of gas puffed from the device. It washed over the blonde’s face, racing into her open mouth and nostrils, before quickly dissipating. And then suddenly, her anger vanished. “Wha… What did you – Guhh!” Samus’s lower body suddenly quivered and a squirt of extreme arousal gushed from her pussy to mingle with the pool of collected filth around her knees. “Haah! You… I can’t think…” The hunter’s eyes rolled back stupidly in her head and that little pink tongue of her extended out to wiggle lewdly. “Uuhhh! Co…. coock! Puh-pleaaaase, give co—Urrk!”

Samus’s utterances were silence by a pirate thrusting his full length into her nasty mouth, punching straight down her throat and bulging out her slim neck. “Heh heh! Looks like it worked perfectly, sir! We’ll be sure to give this bitch what she deserves.”

The commander nodded. “Excellent. Be sure to report your progress to the lab upstairs. And make sure you give her another dose every hour. We need the data.” And with that, he turned and walked away from the depraved sounds of the most dangerous hunter in the galaxy choking on cock. He finally had meaningful progress to report back to Ridley, and now that they had a suitable test subject, his work was finally beginning to take off. And besides, with such a valuable prisoner on their hands, there would no doubt be forthcoming efforts to liberate her. Preparations had to be made for any future visitors so that they could join the blonde cocksleeve…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So clearly this was another stacked encounter against Samus's favor. The game isn't really designed to be played as a solo adventure, but I was curious to see how far Samus could get since her power armor is designed to be overpowered (though I'll probably nerf it later). And to be fair she got a lot further than I expected. In fact, she probably could have won if not for a lot of disastrous critical hits in the second battle. The luck really screwed Samus... among other things!
> 
> BUT NOW it's time to start thinking about the next mission. We're not going to just leave Samus at the mercy of space pirate dick! Thanks to some suggestions from fans in my Discord, I've put together a list of potential sci-fi badasses from various fandoms to join the team. Go to the Strawpoll link below and cast your vote! The top three women with the most votes will be selected for the next chapter.
> 
> https://www.strawpoll.me/42797370


End file.
